


Your Love is a Gift

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: Cas discovers that wrapping a gift with his wings popped out is even more difficult that it seems.





	Your Love is a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #spnadventcalendar2018 on tumblr. Day 20 prompt: "Trying to wrap some presents"  
> Square #21 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "Wingfic"

There was something rather odd, Castiel noticed, about being an angel, yet not being so angelic anymore.

For one thing, he still had wings, yet they no longer allowed him to fly. And for another, despite being a millennia-old ethereal being, it seemed that Castiel had managed to catch what one would commonly call “a cold”.

This had happened to Cas once during the short period of time when he’d been human, but to his angel form, it felt rather alien.

And the most aggravating thing about this all was that with each sneeze grasping Cas’s body, his useless, charred, yet cumbersome wings would pop out from the dimension where they were usually safely tucked away. Getting them out of sight again only demanded a bit of concentration, but when Cas had to do it every five to twelve minutes, it became particularly grating. Especially so when Cas was trying to focus on something else entirely.

Cas was indeed trying to accomplish a task he’d never achieved before: wrap up the present he intended to give Dean for Christmas.

Castiel had watched several youtube tutorials on the best way to do it and had vowed to himself not to use his grace to help himself with this task. Not just because he had not much left to spare, but mostly because Dean had told him that what mattered at Christmas was that gifts came from the heart. Castiel didn’t like the commercialism that had become synonymous with the holiday period nowadays, but he liked Dean’s take on it.

He’d confectioned himself Dean’s gift (a scarf that could have been longer if only he’d begun working on it earlier) and he was determined to wrap it by himself too. If only his wings would let him be.

With his wings invading his workspace so often, there was tape stuck to his wings and tufts of down stuck on the wrapping paper. In a nutshell: it was awful.

Cas didn’t know what the consequences of having pieces of wrapping paper lost in otherworldly dimensions would be, but he hoped it wouldn’t be too serious.

By the time the scarf was completely wrapped up, Castiel’s nose and eyes were red and swollen, and his wings were in complete disarray.

The wrapping itself did not look like much, but at least Dean would not be able to doubt that Cas had done it on his own.

When he slid his present under the tree they’d put up in the library, Cas could see how much nicer all the other gifts looked. He put his as much in the back as he could, not wanting his shoddy work to mar the nice aesthetics Dean had designed for the tree.

 

When he came back to the library a few hours later to put away an angelic lore book he’d just finished annotating, he found Dean crouching by the tree, fiddling with the presents, and more specifically, with Castiel’s.

“Is this one from you, Cas?” Dean asked, pointing unmistakably to Cas’s atrociously wrapped present.

“Yes. I am sorry it is so ugly. I had troubles with the wrapping process.”

“What? C’mon, Cas. Don’t apologize. No one cares what your wrapping looks like,” Dean tried to reassure, leaving the present under the tree as he came closer to Cas.

“My gift does look rather subpar, compared to the others…”

“I didn’t care about Jimmy Novak,” Dean interrupted him, seemingly apropos of nothing.

“Pardon?”

“No offense to Claire or whatever, but I didn’t care about Jimmy at all. Yet here I am caring about _you_ more than I ever cared for anyone who isn’t Sam,” Dean clarified. “My point is, I couldn’t care less if your gift was coated with shit, Cas. What’s important is that it’s from you.”

And then, Dean kissed him. It was the most wonderful kiss Castiel could have ever dreamt of, yet it was cut short by Cas sneezing, and his wings popping out so suddenly that Cas was pulled a few paces away from Dean, who promptly burst out laughing.

But as soon as Cas had blown his nose, Dean kissed him again, gripping what he would of his wings so tightly that Cas could feel Dean’s pulse throughout all of his body, inside and out.

The sensation was most delicious. Maybe these wings were not so useless after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/181277169650/fic-your-love-is-a-gift)


End file.
